Truth or dare?
by GinMado
Summary: After the Nemesis crisis is over, the gang has nothing better to do than play the infamous game of truth and dare. A bit of GinMado.
1. Truth or dare!

**I thought about doing something apart from my usual genre.**

 **All I want to say is, enjoy. X**

 **Truth or dare?!**

"Guys, I have all the snacks here with me." Madoka informed as she brought forward some hamburgers, French fries, juices and other stuff.

"Ready for truth and dare?" Gingka smiled slyly as everyone sat in a circle, ready to play. "Let me clear out the rules first. Whatever truth or dare is given, you'll have to do it. If you can't, then you're out of the game. On whomever the bottle lands, that person gets to spin it for the next time."

Yes, they had decided to play a truth and dare game. After all, the Nemesis crisis was now over and they had nothing better to do. Obviously, they could still battle one another but they decided to do something rather than Beyblading.

"I'll spin." Kyoya said as he held the bottle and spun it in the middle. To their surprise, it landed on Tetsuya.

"Crab-a-what?" Tetsuya screeched.

"Truth or dare?" Kyoya asked, his smirk extending every second.

"Crab-a-dare!" Tetsuya exclaimed nervously.

"Okay crabster, do the crabs dance." Benkei suggested, pointing his big finger towards the Mad Gasher wielder.

"What's the crab dance?" Tetsuya asked, confused.

"Just…Dance like a crab." Benkei folded his arms around his chest, waiting for Tetsuya to start the show.

Tetsuya stood in the middle of the circle, extended his arms on side and swayed them like a crab would. Everyone looked at him and face-palmed. He sure looked like an idiot.

After performing his crab dance, Tetsuya sat back down. It was now his turn to spin the bottle. After a long spin, it landed on Yu, causing him to jump up and down, due to the excitement building up in his body.

"Dare! I want a dare!" Yu declared, before anyone could even ask him what he wanted to choose.

"Eat a whole bucket of ice-cream." Kenta suggested.

"Easy peasy." Yu giggled, as Madoka took out a whole bucket of chocolate ice-cream from the freezer.

Happily, Yu held it and started eating. The others planned on continuing the game until Yu finishes his ice-cream. He quickly spun the bottle in the middle of the crowd and went back on eating ice-cream. This time, the bottle landed on Gingka.

"Gingkiee…" Yu squealed, licking on the ice-cream spoon.

"Truth or dare?" Tsubasa asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

' _This is going to be hard.'_ Gingka thought, noticing all the mischievous faces in the crowd.

"Truth." Gingka gulped.

"If you were to sing the song Baby by Justin Beiber, for whom will it be?" Tsubasa smirked, predicting the upcoming answer.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Gingka narrowed his eyes.

"A question is a question, Gingka. Answer it, or you're out." Tsubasa said, earning a glare from Gingka.

Seeing no other option, Gingka hesitantly answered, "M-Madoka…"

"Hah! I thought so." Tsubasa snapped as he noticed the deep red blush appear on Madoka's face.

"Aw…" Hikaru cackled, looking at the two embarrassed faces.

Trying to avoid all the gazes and end this awkwardness up, Gingka spun the bottle and to everyone's surprise, it landed on Madoka, causing Gingka to blush once again.

' _If I choose truth, they might ask me whether I like Gingka or not, and if I choose dare, they may ask me to make a move or maybe kiss him. Either way, I am completely trapped.'_ Madoka thought.

"Truth." Madoka declared, earing sly smiles from most of the bladers.

"If you were stuck between a herds of lions, whom would you call for help, Kyoya or Gingka?" Hikaru asked, taking the bottle and handing it over to Madoka. Madoka sighed, mentally thanking the girl for pulling up a simple question.

"Kyoya, of course. After all, he is the king of the beasts." Madoka answered, in a 'quite so obvious' tone.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and looked at Madoka, giving her the, 'you gave the wrong answer' look. While Gingka on the other hand; didn't seem so shocked about her answer.

"My turn." Madoka spun the bottle which landed on Masamune.

"And it's the number one blader's turn to choose a dare now." Masamune stood up and posed in his usual way.

"Start doing pushups, saying, 'I am _not_ the number one blader.'" Dynamis, who was quiet all along, now spoke up.

"That was so uncalled for." Masamune groaned and started doing the said dare.

Everyone laughed at the sight. Yu, who was still trying to finish his ice-cream, started laughing like crazy.

"Aw, you look so cute, Masamumu." Yu chuckled.

"Okay, continue." Masamune said, as he spun the bottle which landed on King.

"Better be a good one." King furrowed his eyebrows. "Truth."

"Is your name, really really really, King?" Masamune asked, as everyone gasped at his stupid question.

"For the hundredth time, YES!" King shouted, earning a soft pout from Masamune.

King then spun the bottle which landed on the all-time serious, Dynamis.

"Truth." Dynamis answered with his eyes close and arms crossed around his chest, as if he was meditating the whole time.

"Do you think Tithi is more annoying, or Yu?" Masamune asked, one more time.

"Hey!" Tithi and Yu protested in unison.

"I think Tithi is." Dynamis answered, not opening his eyes for once and earning a soft groan from Tithi and causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

"My turn to spin." Dynamis said, finally opening his eyes and spinning the bottle, which landed on Kyoya this time.

"Dare!" Kyoya clenched his fists as he stood up; totally unaware of what would happen next.

"Dare hun?" Madoka smiled slyly. "Dance on the song, I'm sexy and I know it." She had a cheeky smile on her face. Everyone loved the idea and couldn't wait to see what comes next.

"What? I can't do that!" Kyoya growled.

"Do it or you're out of the game." Tsubasa smirked.

Huffing, Kyoya groaned, "Fine."

Madoka mounted up to turn on the music.

 _Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

Kyoya moved his body as if break dancing. No one knew he was such a good dancer; break dancer to be exact.

 _Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out_

Kyoya then moved his arms in a robotic way, giving a nice effect to the break dance he was doing.

 _When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

 _I'm sexy and I know it_

With a speedy twirl, he ended it. "That's all." Kyoya said, panting slightly.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight and after mere seconds they started clapping and hooting for the Leone wielder.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Kyoya spun the bottle, mumbling to himself, "You'll pay Madoka." As if on cue, it landed on Madoka again.

"Not again." Madoka whined, earning a huge smirk from Kyoya, who had something cunning up his sleeve.

"Truth or dare?" Kyoya asked, before anyone else could give her a stupid one.

"I'll go with dare this time." Madoka answered.

' _Just as I thought.'_ Kyoya thought, his smirk extending from one earlobe to the other.

"Act like you're Gingka and Gingka is you. How will you ask her out?" Kyoya retorted, earning a moan from Madoka.

' _I hate you Kyoya.'_ Madoka sighed.

"Hate you back." Kyoya mumbled, as if reading her facial expressions.

Gingka sat on Madoka's work bench and Madoka came forward, saying, "Hey Madoka, I was thinking…Maybe we could…You know…Hang out…Like, call it…A date…?" Madoka pretended, trying to imitate Gingka's voice.

"What? This was totally unromantic." Hikaru sniggered.

"I'm trying to act like Gingka." Madoka pouted.

Answering her _proposal_ , Gingka said, "Oh Gingka, I would love to."

"Now that was nice." Hikaru commented.

"Trying to be Madoka." Gingka winked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Happy, Kyoya?" Madoka frowned.

Kyoya just chuckled, earning a death glare from Madoka.

"I'll spin now." Madoka snorted. This time it landed on Zeo.

"Truth." Zeo folded his arms around his chest.

"Why is your hair like a fox?" Masamune asked quickly, not giving anyone a chance to speak.

"MASAMUNE!" Everyone shouted at the Striker wielder, for yet another stupid question.

"What? I don't know. It's natural!" Zeo shrugged.

As Zeo spun the bottle, it landed on Tsubasa.

"Finally!" Gingka shouted, earning a cocked eyebrow from the silver haired teen.

"Dare." Tsubasa chose.

"Hug the person you trust the most, here." Gingka suggested, immediately regretting what he said, as Tsubasa hugged Madoka.

"I think she is the most trustworthy person here." Tsubasa gestured, receiving a soft giggle from Madoka and a death glare from Gingka.

"Okay, let's end this-" Before Gingka could complete his sentence, he heard an extremely awkward groan coming from behind. It was Yu. "I can't eat this anymore." Yu panted, as if in deep pain.

"You lost Yu!" Kenta pointed.

"You can have some of it, Kenchi." Yu advised, coming back to his original tone.

"Oh, sure…" Kenta smiled. "But hey, that means you lost your dare."

"Whatever." Yu mumbled, licking the spoon for one last time.

"But I didn't get my turn." Hikaru howled.

"Whatever. Just end it now. I think it's getting quite boring." Gingka exclaimed, as he got up, ready to leave the Bey-Pit.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave too, now." Kyoya got up and stretched out his arms.

"Plus, it's getting pretty late." Tsubasa yawned, as he too, got up ready to leave.

"Bye guys!" Madoka waved, as everyone started to leave one by one.

"But I never got my turn." Hikaru stomped.

"No worries Hikaru. Why don't we watch a movie?" Madoka pointed towards the large TV screen.

"Sure. I'd love to." Hikaru smiled.

The two friends sat in silence, turning on the TV and watching a movie in peace.

 **A/N: I'm really sorry if it sucked. And if you want me to write a sequel or something, do let me know.**


	2. Part 2

**For me, this is totally insane! I know it might not be for you, but this is the first time I am writing such a fic.**

 **On the humble request of different writers, I present you the next chapter.**

* * *

Gingka barged into the Bey-Pit, with a huge grin on his face.

"What's the rush Gingka?" Madoka asked, her eyes glued to a bey she was fixing.

"Guess what, there is a huge tournament coming up, so that means all the teams from all over the world will be participating in it. I was thinking, if we could continue the game of truth and dare with them." Gingka beamed, earning a soft blush from Madoka, when she remembered the incidents that occurred yesterday.

"I don't know Gingka. I mean, can we all fit in here?" Madoka asked, not sure if she even wanted to continue the game or not.

"I'll ask Dad and book a hall at the WBBA. How does that sound?" Gingka smirked.

"Fine by me." Madoka shrugged.

-The next day-

All the teams, including, Gan Gan Galaxy, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Excalibur, Team Dungeon, Team Starbreaker, Team Wild Fang, Team Garcia, Team Lovushka and all the legendary bladers were in the WBBA's largest hall, sitting on the tiled floor, in a neat circle.

"I'll spin first." Chao Xin said, as he held the bottle and spun it in the middle. The bottle head landed on Aleksei.

"Truth." Aleksei exclaimed. "Ask me anything about space and time."

"Blah blah…" Chao Xin mimicked before asking him, "Were you really in love with Madoka, or were you just pretending?"

Gingka coughed awkwardly at this, as Madoka's face turned into a crimson red shade.

"I… was just pretending." Aleksei replied, earning a slight groan from Madoka and a sigh of relief from Gingka.

Aleksei then spun the bottle and it landed on Julian Konzern. Everyone was slightly taken aback as they all knew about Julian's majestic ways. They tried to make this one simple. "How is it like living in such luxury?" Aleksei questioned. Though this question was a lot simple and kind of stupid, but of course, they couldn't ask the blonde to do something out of his character.

Julian's answer was only a giggle, "You think I'm too great that you can't ask me something unusual? Go on, make it fun." Julian winked, causing Masamune to speak at once. "Cartwheel on the floor, three times."

"Well, that's simple." Julian stood up, took off his coat and elegantly cartwheeled on the polished floor. Everyone stared at him in awe, that even after doing something non-royal, he didn't lose his charm. He then sat back in the large circle and spun the bottle, which landed on Nile.

"Truth or dare?" Kyoya smirked, earning a perplexed look from Nile.

"I think I'll go with dare." Nile answered, hoping that this dare would be a simple one like Julian's.

"Put on a blindfold and dance to the beat slowly. One of us will come dance with you, see if you can guess who it is by touch only." Kyoya dared.

Groaning, Nile stood up, as Madoka blindfolded him and he started dancing onto the slow beat that was playing inside the room. Rago hoisted up and stood in front of Nile, his arms folded around his chest and his eyes giving a stern look to the moving body. When Nile swayed his hands further, they touched Rago's arm. Feeling the muscles on his arm, Nile guessed, "Aguma? Is that you?" He then took off his blindfold, and was taken aback at the huge body that was standing in front of him. "R-Rago?" Nile stuttered.

"You guessed wrong." Yu chuckled, followed by a dozen laughs coming from the teams.

Nile huffed as he spun the bottle which landed on Benkei. "Dare!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Go outside and run around, while screaming 'I have lost my voice, please help me find it.'" King suggested.

"Now that was nice." Zeo complimented, earning a wink from King.

Benkei left the WBBA, screaming the said dare, with a lot of people staring at him and thinking if the Bull wielder had completely or partially lost it.

Everyone laughed hysterically at Benkei's act. It was so hilarious, that it even made Rago and Dynamis laugh.

Upon getting back into the WBBA, Benkei spun the bottle which landed on Mei Mei.

"Truth for me." Mei Mei sighed.

"Which celebrity do you have a crush on?" Hikaru asked.

"Edmund from Narnia." Mei Mei replied immediately, clasping her hands together in a dreamy manner.

Next, it was her turn to spin and much to everyone's surprise, it landed on Jack.

"Dare, I guess." Jack shrugged, not really sure what to choose.

"Show your magic and apply some makeup on Damian to make him look beautiful." Wales demanded earning some confused looks from the gang, and a death glare by Damian.

Jack took out a lipstick, mascara and a blush-on from his pocket, and started applying them on Damian.

"He keeps those in his pocket?" Hikaru whispered to Madoka.

"Beats me." Madoka chuckled.

After a few minutes, Jack was done. Anyone could swear that if Damian was a girl, they would've died over how pretty he looked. Although the word isn't suitable for boys, but if he was a girl, then this would've been the perfect word.

Getting irritated by the makeup, he spun the bottle which landed on Madoka and left for the bathroom, to wash all this mess up.

Remembering all the happenings yesterday, she thought hard before saying, "Truth."

"How long do you think you could keep this secret of you crushing on Gingka?" Dashan asked this time.

"Longer than this." Madoka scoffed, causing Gingka to blush slightly.

When Madoka spun the bottle, it landed on Chi Yun.

"Truth." Chi Yun said his arms crossed around his chest.

"If you were the last person on Earth, along with one other person, who would it be?" Gingka asked, already predicting the answer.

"Probably Dashan." Chi Yun shrugged.

Chi Yun spun the bottle and after a long spin, it landed on Ryuga.

"Dare." Ryuga answered.

"Give Kenta and Yu a piggyback ride." Benkei pointed, earning a fierce groan from the white haired teen.

Ryuga shaped on the floor, ready to give the two kids a piggyback ride. Kenta sat on his back carefully, while Yu jumped on him, practically cracking his bones.

"Yay! Now walk along Ryuga." Yu cheered, patting his back, as Ryuga moved along, extremely frustrated.

After two minutes of riding, Ryuga sat back in the circle and spun the bottle, this time landing on Kyoya.

"I completely regretted taking a dare the last time, so it's truth for me." Kyoya gestured, eyeing Madoka from the corner of his eyes.

"If you were a lion, who would be your lioness?" Nile winked, earning a deathly glare from the Leone wielder.

"My Leone." Kyoya winked back.

"That is no answer!" Hikaru pouted.

"A question is a question; hence, an answer is an answer." Kyoya exclaimed, earning a pout from Hikaru.

"He has got a nice backup." Madoka whispered to Hikaru.

Kyoya held the bottle in between his thin fingers and spun it hard, making a harsh landing on Masamune.

"Dare all the way." Masamune posed bravely.

"Exchange clothes with the person sitting on your right." Hikaru pointed out.

Upon looking at his right, Masamune mentally screamed at the thought of exchanging clothes with none other than Nowaguma.

"I'll have to wear a spacesuit?" Masamune face-palmed.

"Hey, it isn't that bad." Nowaguma retorted.

After taking several hours of changing, Masamune finally emerged out of the dressing room, looking like an astronaut. "It suits you Masamumu." Yu complimented.

"Everything suits the number one blader." He posed once again, to which everybody sweat dropped.

"I'll spin now." Masamune spun the bottle, which landed on Selen.

"Dare." Selen winked.

"Oh, I've got a nice one." Chao Xin suggested. "Prank call Ryo, saying that your secretary, Hikaru died this morning."

"What? But I'm right here." Hikaru protested.

"It's just a dare, silly." Kyoya smirked.

Selen dialed Ryo's number and speaking in a different voice, she said, "Is this Ryo Hagane speaking?" Selen spoke up.

"Yes. Who's this?" was heard from the other end of the phone.

"I wanted to inform you that your secretary, Hikaru Hasama, died in a car accident today." Selen pretended, speaking like a complete professional.

Soon, she ended the call, followed by several chuckles from the gang.

"Good wor-" Before the Garcia's could appreciate their sister's effort; someone broke in through the huge hall door.

It was Ryo, panting heavily. "I just heard that Hika-" He practically sighed when he saw Hikaru totally okay.

"Was this some kind of joke?" Ryo raised an eyebrow angrily when he heard soft giggles from all over the room.

"This game is now over! Everyone, back to their hotels." Ryo exclaimed irritably.

"Aw man!" Yu pouted.

"But we sure had fun." Madoka sighed, as everyone left the WBBA headquarters.

 **A bitter end, no? If you want me to write more, then let me know. I will TRY to write another chapter, if not, then this ends here.**


	3. Part 3

**Back with another chapter.**

* * *

"This truth and dare game is so intense and exciting that I want to play it again." Gingka smirked before spinning the bottle in the center, which landed on Hikaru.

Everyone had so much fun playing the truth and dare game that they wanted to make another go. Once again, all the teams, all the legendary bladers, and other bladers were sitting in a huge circle in the main hall of the WBBA. This time, they had promised Ryo, that they won't bother him.

"Hah! Finally!" Hikaru, getting hyper every second, got up, "Dare!"

"Sing a song from your favourite Disney movie, at the top of your lungs." Sophie suggested, earning a scoff from the Aquario wielder.

Placing one hand on her chest, and the other in midair, Hikaru sang,

"…Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway..."

Her voice sounded more like an opera. When she ended the song, she only earned wide eyes from the crowd. A few started to clap sarcastically when she gave them the 'what do you think' look. Groaning, she sat back on her spot and spun the bottle which landed on King. Excitement building up in King's body, he gestured a dare.

"Try to imitate Masamune." Julian spoke up with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Easy." King winked, as he got up from his spot. "I, Masamune Kadoya, am the number one blader." King posed just the way Masamune does. Masamune face-palmed, while everyone laughed hysterically. "Battle me Gingka." King pointed a finger towards the redhead, causing everyone to laugh even harder. He then dropped his bey, trying to illustrate that he lost a bey battle. "Aw man, I lost again. Battle me again." King started to shake Gingka furiously, earning more and more chuckles from the crowd.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Masamune, who didn't laugh even once, now got riled up.

"Everyone knows you're _this_ annoying." King grinned.

"But you overdid it." Masamune pouted.

Sitting back in the circle, King spun the bottle and it landed on Yuki.

"T-truth for me." Yuki stuttered a little. He was new to such games. The poor guy didn't know what would come up next.

"If you could be a superhero, what would your power be?" Gingka asked, trying to make this a simple one.

"Well, if I was a superhero…I would have flying powers, so I could fly in space to study the stars more closely." Yuki answered, causing everyone to sweat-drop at his extra knowledge and keenness for learning.

When Yuki spun the bottle, it pointed towards Lera.

"Truth." Lera stated.

"What would be the first thing you would buy when you go to a grocery store?" Yuki asked, causing everyone, to yet again, face-palm at the stupid question.

"Nutella!" Lera beamed and answered quickly.

The next land was on Masamune.

"Sing a quick poem about yourself, and it has to rhyme." Tsubasa said.

"I am number one,  
This is a fact that can't be undone

No one's like me,  
Because they go towards jealousy

I'm even better than the legendary bladers,  
As I am the power radiator

They think Gingka is better than me,  
But he isn't,  
Because I am number one." Masamune sang.

"The last line didn't even rhyme." Tsubasa exclaimed, as everyone seemed quite annoyed at his too much bragging about himself.

"Whatever…Next." Masamune spun the bottle which landed on Dynamis.

Dynamis raised an eyebrow, making it obvious that it is truth for him.

"If you were to date someone here, who would it be?" Chao Xin asked.

"I am not required to answer that question." Dynamis answered.

"Oh come on, you over sophisticated boy. Answer or you're out." Chao Xin snickered, earning a groan from Dynamis.

"I don't know…Madoka?" Dynamis shrugged.

"Why does everything regarding dating and crushes end up at Madoka?" Gingka whined, earning a blush from Madoka and wide smirks from the crowd.

"Maybe because she can win everyone's heart." Chao Xin winked, causing Gingka to tense up.

"Why you!" Gingka was about to charge at him when Nile stopped him.

"Moving on…" Nile said, as Dynamis spun the bottle, which after a long spin landed on Benkei.

"Truth! B-b-b-b-ull." Benkei screeched.

"What was your worst nightmare?" Madoka asked.

"My worst nightmare was when I bought two triple beef hamburgers but I accidently dropped them before I could even eat them. And worst of all, I had no money left to buy some more." Benkei sniveled as everyone face-palmed at his stupid nightmare, except for Gingka.

"I totally feel for you buddy." Gingka rubbed Benkei's back in order to comfort him.

After the next spin, the bottle head landed on Mei Mei. Before she could make up her mind, someone lunged in through the huge wooden doors. It was Ryo.

"Everyone, come quick, the tournament has started." Ryo demanded before leaving the hall room.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter actually sucked. :3**

 **And I'm so not good at writing poems, so please, pardon me for Masamune's poem.**


End file.
